Warum ausgerechnet sie?
by Baerchen
Summary: Nun, ich gaube zu der Geschichte kann ich dieses mal nicht viel schreiben. Ich kann euch nur raten euch ein Taschentuch zu besorgen, den sie ist sehr Traurig.


So ich habe noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Leider ist es diemal eine sehr traurige geschicht und ihr solltet euch vorher doch besser ein Taschentuch holen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe auch welche gebraucht.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**

* * *

**

Warum Sie?

Harry saß in seiner Wohnung und hatte zur Zeit nur einem Begleiter: eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Er goss sich ein neues Glas ein und setzte es an seinen Lippen. Warm lief ihn der Alkohol die Kehle hinunter und Harry zeigte keine Anzeichen der Wirkung. Er wurde getrunken, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Er legte sich auf seine Couch und stille Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

**_Warum sie?_** er dachte immer. **_Warum musste es sie sein? Es war nicht fair. Das hatte sie nicht verdient._**

Mehr Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er bekam Kopfschmerzen . Es tat fürchterlich weh. Er stellte sein Whiskeyglas ab und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste. Erinnerungen überfluteten seine Gedanken.

**Flashback**

_Es war ihr 7. Jahr von Hogwarts. Das neue und schließlich letzte Jahr der goldenen Trios und sie alle waren irgendwie Aufgeregt. Hermione und Harry hatten herausgefunden, das sie Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin waren, und Ron freute sie für die beiden. _

_  
"Ich vermiss euch im Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte er, als er herausfand, das sie ihren eigenen Schlafsaal hatten. „Aber nacht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut." _

Sie hatten in ihren letzten Jahr, alle ihre Geheimnisse miteinander geteilt. Einige waren lustig und abenteuerlich, aber einige waren auch schrecklich und erdrückend.

_Sie sprachen über ihr erstes Jahr, wie sie Freunde wurden und sie den Stein der Weise beschützt hatten. Sie sprachen über ihr zweites Jahr, als Ron und Harry, Ginny aus der Kammer des Schrecken gerettet hatten. Die Dinge wurden schlechter, als sie über ihr drittes Jahr sprachen. Sie versuchten, das Thema Sirius zu vermeiden, aber sie alle dachten an ihn, ob sie es laut sagten oder nicht. Das vierte Jahr war mit dem Trimagischen Turnier und das zusammen treffen, mit den anderen Schulen viel aufregender. Sie vermieden, über das fünfte und sechste Jahr zu sprechen. Sie alle waren noch von den Todesfällen von Sirius und Dumbledore geschockt. _

_Sie vermieden auch, über ihren Sommer sprechend. Sie hatten alle zusammen noch den Horcruxes gesucht. Merkwürdigerweise, hatten sie auch alle gefunden und Harry hatte es endlich geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen. Bevor sie allerdings auf das Thema Voldemort kamen, waren sie schon angekommen._

_  
Das erste Wochenende an der Schule, war eins der besten Wochenenden in Harrys Leben. Er saß im Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum und laß ein neues Buch über Quidditch , als Hermione hereinkam und sagte, "OH- mein Gott!" _

Harry legte das Buch in seinen Schoss und sagte, "Was?"

"Hast du mich erschreckt!" sie sagte. "für eine Minute dachte ich, das du wirklich gelesen hast!"

_  
Er hob das Buch wieder an, nachdem er ein , "Ha, ha, sehr lustig," losgelassen hatte. _

Hermione lachte eicht und setzte sich neben ihm. "Du weißt, das es nur ein Scherz war!" sagte sie.

Er lächelte sie nur an. "Harry können wir über etwas sprechen, was diesen Sommer geschehen ist?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

_  
Er reagierte nicht. Er wollte nicht über diesen Sommer sprechen. Leute worden ermordet, verletzte oder waren nahezu Tod. Es war schrecklich und er wollte nicht daran denken._

_  
"Darüber nicht, Harry," sagte sie, als sie seinen Schmerz in den Augen sah. "Ich möchte mit die reden über... über das was du an dem Tag gesagt hast."_

_  
Er legte sein Buch beiseite und sah ihr in die Augen. _

"Ich möchte wissen, ob du das Gemeint hast, was du gesagt hast," fuhr sie fort.

"Ich meinte jedes Wort ernst," antwortete er. "Ich habe dir gesagt, das ich dich liebe, das ich es immer habe und ich es immer werde. Ja es stimmt. Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben. Ich liebe dich Hermione Jane Granger und wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst... haben wir ein Problem."

"Wir werden kein Problem haben," gesagtes Hermione. "Weil ich dich auch Liebe."

Sie lächelte und Harry lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie. Der Kuss war warm, leidenschaftlich und lustvoll. Er wusste das es richtig war und das er sie bis ans ende der Welt lieben würde.

**Flashback Ende**

Als sich Harry an diesen tag erinnerte weint er noch mehr. Er betrachtete das Bild an der Wand und nahm es ab. Es war ein Bild von Hermine und ihm, beim Weihnachtsfest... bevor er es herausfand. Sie sah so glücklich aus. Er fand einen Tag später heraus, das sie eine sehr gute Schauspielerin war. Wenn er jetzt das Bild betrachtete, konnte er den schmerz hinter ihren Augen sehen. Er küsste leicht das Bild und dachte an den Tag.

**Flashback**

_Harry und Hermine winkten in die Kamera, als es blitzte. Er küsste sie sanft auf die Wange und sie sagte ihn, das sie gleich wieder da sein würde. Harry saß mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsrum und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Sie hatten eine Weihnachtsparty und versuchten etwas Freude in das Alt Schloss zu bringen . _

Er saß dort und unterhielt sich fast einen Stunde mit Dekan, Seamus, Ron und Neville.

"Hat jemand von euch Hermine gesehen?" fragte er. „Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, als sie sagte das sie noch etwas erledigen muss."

_  
"Ich habe sie nicht gesehen," sagte Ron. Die anderen schüttelten ihre Köpfe, zum Zeichen das sie, sie nicht gesehen hatten._

_  
"Ich frag mich, wo sie steckt," murmelte Harry. „Gut, ich werde sie suchen gehen. Wir sehen uns später."_

_  
Er ging zu Ende des Flures und schaute aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen ob sie am See war, sie lag dort auf einen großen Stein. Er ging schnell die ganze Treppe hinunter, bis er zur Eingang Halle kam. Er öffnete sie schwere Eichentür und betrat die Ländereien. Er ging hinüber zu der Stelle, an der er Hermine gesehen hatte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, musste er feststellen, das sie eingeschlafen war. Er wollte sie gerade wecken, als er bemerkte, das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte._

_  
"Nein," murmelte sie im Schlaf. „Nein, nicht ich... das kann nicht sein... ich bin nicht krank... nein..." _

"Krank?" flüsterte Harry. „Von was in der Hölle spricht sie?"

"Bitte sag niemanden etwas, Mom," sagte sie dann. „Ich denke nicht das... das... sie wissen was Leukämie ist..."

_  
"Leukämie?" sagte Harry. „Nein... nein.. das kann nicht sein! Hermione ist tadellos gesund! Sie ist nicht krank. Sie hat keine Leukämie." _

"Es wird sie nur verletzten, MOM." sagte sie. „Wie kann ich es vor ihnen verstecken?"

_  
Sie fing an sich zu recken, dann setzte sie sich auf und schrie, "HARRY!" ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen._

_Harry nahm sie sofort in die Arme. "Hermione wach auf. Du hast schlecht geträumt. Komm Mine, wach auf!" _

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und bemerkt, das Harry sie im Arm hielt. "OH-... OH- Gott! Harry!"

Sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. „Du hattest einen schlechten Traum. Das ist alles!"

"Es war wahr," sagte sie, ahnungslos davon, das sie gerade im Traum geredet hatte. „Es ist wahr. Alles davon. Jede Einzelheit."

"Das kann nicht sein," sagte Harry. !Du hast gesagt, das du Leukämie hast und das stimmt nicht... oder doch?"

Sie sagte nichts. Sie weinte nu .

"OH- Mein Gott ' Mine," sagt Harry, als er sie fester an sich zog. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

**Flashback Ende**

Er schüttelte sich. Seine Welt war in der Nacht zusammengebrochen, in der sie es ihn erklärt hatte. Er wusste das sie sterben würde, aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Er konnte nicht einfach weiter so weiter machen, als wenn sie die Krankheit nicht hatte. Er wusste das sie es nicht wollte. Er hatte sie vergessen lassen, das sie Krank war... bis zu ihrem Letzten Tag.

**Flashback**

_Sie war nicht in ihren Schafsaal gekommen und er machte sich sorgen um sie. Ihr konnte etwas passiert sein. Sie konnte wieder Ohnmächtig geworden sein. Dankbar war Harry dabei gewesen, als es das erst mal geschehen ist und bei jeden weiteren mal, aber was würde geschehen wenn keine da wäre um sie aufzufangen? Er schob den Gedanken weg und versuchte sich einzureden, das alles gut war._

_Seine Angst verschwand, als sie einen Moment später ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat._

„_Es tut mir leid, das ich so spät komme," sagte sie, als sie seinen besorgten Blick im Gesicht sah. „Ich musste mit Flitwick, über eine Aufgabe sprechen"_

"_Es ist okay," antwortete Harry. „Du bist jetzt hier und nur das ist wichtig."_

_Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Dann ging sie zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich, wie viele ihrer Küsse, aber sie legte auch Zuversicht hinein. Harry fühlte sich besser. As sie sich trennten, hatten beide ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht._

„_Wie war dein Tag?" fragt Harry. _

"Er war gut," sagte sie. „Ich fühle mich heute viel besser. Ich denke, das ich stärker werde Harry. Ich kann ihm fühlen."

„ _Mine, das ist wundervoll," antwortete er._

„_Was ist mit dir? Wie war dein Tag?" _

„Er war normal," sagte er. „Er war sehr einfach. Es ist nichts schreckliches geschehen, kein Drama, und ich musste kein Leben retten."

Hermine musste lachen, ihre Augenlieder fielen ihr langsam zu.

"Ich bin ein bisschen müde," sagte sie mit einem lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich denke das ich ein bisschen zuviel, an der Aufgabe von Flitwick gearbeitet habe."

Sie gluckste ein wenig und Harry gluckste zurück. Ihre Augenlider fingen an, sich wieder zu schließen und sie gähnte.

„Ich denke ich gehe... ich gehe..." sagte sie, als ihre Augenlider schlossen.

Harrys Augen wurden besorgt, als er rief, "Hermione!"

Sie fing an nach hinten zu fallen und Harry konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen. Sie schlug mit ihren Kopf, an die Ecke des Kaminsims und dann fiel sie mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden.

_"HERMINE!" kreischte er. Er hob ihren Körper auf und lief mit ihr durch die Hallen in den Krankenflügel. _

Tränen verschleierten seinen Augen, währen er sie feste an sich drückte und immer wieder zu sich sagte, „Sie ist nicht tot. Sie ist nicht tot. Sie verlor nicht soviel Blut!"

_Aber eine Minute später musste er sich eingestehen, das es eine Lüge war. Er war eine Menge Blut auf ihrem Umhang und auf dem Boden von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum._

„_Madame Pompfrey!" schrie Harry, während er Hermione auf eines der Betten legte. „Madame Pompfrey kommen sie schnell! Hermiones ist gefallen!" _

Madame Pompfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und sah was geschehen war. Sie trat sofort mit Professor McGonagall in Verbindung und begann Hermine wiederzubeleben. Harrys Augen waren bis obenhin mit Tränen gefüllt, aber er konnte nicht weinen. McGonagall hetzte in den Krankenflügel und für Harry begannen die längste 10 Minuten seine Lebens. Er starrte die ganze Zeit auf seine Hand. Sie waren mit Blut... ihrem _Blut bedeckt. _

Dann kam Madame Pompfrey kam heraus und schenkte Harry einen besorgen Blick.

„Es tut mir so Leid," sagte sie. „Wir konnten Leider nichts mehr, für sie tun."

Harrys Tränen begannen zu fließen.

„Nein!" schrie er. „Nein!"

Er rannte hinüber zum Bett in das er Hermine gelegt hatte und nahm ihr Leblosen Gesicht in die Hände.

„Komm Hermione," sagte er zu ihr und Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. „Komm Mine. Wachen auf. Wachen auf! WACHEN AUF !"

McGonagall kam und zerrte ihn von ihr weg. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und weinte. Er weinte laut und er weinte schmerzlich. Er würde sich nie wieder davon erholen und jeder der von seiner Liebe zu Hermine wusste, wusste das es wahr war.

**Flashback Ende**

Das Begräbnis war wundervoll gewesen. Harry hatte alles geplant und jeder der Hermine kannte, war dort. Er hatte bereits ihre gesamte Familie getroffen, und sie hatten zusammen geweint. Als sie den Sarg schlossen, was es um Harry geschehen. Er wollte schreien, das sie nicht tot war. Er wollte nicht das sie den Sarg schlossen . Es bedeutete nur, das sie wirklich Tot war.

Bei der Beerdigung sah er zu, wie sie den Sarg in die Erde setzte. Er zitterte so stark, das er auf die Knie ging und einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte.

Darauf zurückblickend, stand er von der Couch auf und sagte, „Das war nicht fair!"

Er ergriff sein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey und kreischte. "ES WAR NICHT FAIR!" Er warf dann das Glas ins Feuer, es zerbrach und der Alkohol lies das Feuer wachsen. Die Wolldecke vor dem Kamin fing Feuer. Harry sah wie die Flammen die Wolldecke langsam vernichtete, genauso wie die Krankheit Hermine.

Er leerte den restlichen Alkohol im Raum und sah wie die Flammen ihn umgaben.

„Ich liebe dich Hermione," sagte er. „Ich werde dich bad wiedersehen. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein!"

Das waren die letzten Worte, bevor der ganze Raum in Flammen stand.

Ron Weasley fand ihn am folgenden Morgen. Sie gaben ihn ein Wundervollen Begräbnis. Bei der Beerdigung betrachtete Ron die Inschriften und Tränen liefen ihn über das Gesicht.

**Harry Potter**  
_Geliebter Freund  
Hingabungsvoll für seine __Einzige Liebe  
Hermione Granger_

**Hermione Granger**  
_Geliebte Freundin, Tochter und Liebende.  
"Das Herz sieht, was die Augen nicht können."  
Ich werde dich bis ans Ende der Zeit lieben_

_Harry Potter

* * *

Schnief, ich habe mirbeim Schreiben so einige Gedanken gemacht. Wie sehr muß man einen Menschen lieben, um für ihn zu sterben. Wärend ich schrieb habe ich darüber nach gedacht,ob ich es such machen würde? Wer weis wenn ich keine Kinder hätten die mich bräuchten? Vieleicht?_

So auch wenn die Geschichte traurig war, hoffe ich doch das sie euch gefallen habe und ihr mir mal eure Gedanken schreibt, was auch ihr Schwarzleser könnt

So jetzt wünsche ich euch ein schönes Weihnachtfest und viele tolle Geschenke.

Bis bald eure Pupp.


End file.
